robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Fanboy
TRACIE fanboy Should we have a picture of the TRACIE fanboy in here? The Samster 20:41, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :Who? /Middle_Eye\(talk) 20:46, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :: ::I think he means this guy. He's seen throughout the episode cheering wildly and waving his T.R.A.C.I.E. banner around, generally acting weirdly. Perhaps he was the first fanboy. Matt(Talk) 20:52, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :No, there are plenty of of other people who have held banners with robots' names on them. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 00:48, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I think if you watch the crowd pans after Tracie's gauntlet run, as well as victories in the arena, you may think somewhat differently. Matt(Talk) 05:24, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I want to delete this page This page leaves a real bitter taste in my mouth, I don't like it when people use this word, and I don't want to promote its usage in anything related to Robot Wars, Ask Aaron has done quite enough in that department. The page is not neutral like Wiki articles should be. It also has no bearing on the Robot Wars canon, it was never used once on the show, and is entirely based on fandom. Just as a section on the DSL mod does not beklong on the Wikipedia's Robot Arena 2 page, this article does not belong on our wiki. If anyone is strongly opposed to this, now is the time to speak up. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 00:35, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :Agreed. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 02:44, May 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Considering we only really have two articles on this, and they haven't been touched in donkeys-years, so to speak...I do question whether we need it. Besides, a lot of the Tornado arguments are already explained, much more clearly, in the Series 6 Grand Final section. CrashBash (talk) 07:06, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Truthfully, I don't see much of a need for this page either. Matt Talk to me 09:03, May 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::I know it's already been deleted, but I'd still like to say that I support the decision. The page was never very encyclopedic. Christophee (talk) 11:50, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::Can I just say, I agree with the deletion too, but surely you lot could've waited for the opinions of the rest of us. Datovidny (talk) 11:26, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::Looks like I'm the only one who had an objection then, oh curse me having to work all weekend, eh? snowdog140 11:49, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Nothing is deleted forever. You can still explain why you feel strongly. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 01:20, May 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I'll elaborate on this properly when I get some time tomorrow, assuming my exam hasn't killed me off first. I concede that the page needs some changes as there isn't much to it, my idea is now to create a page in a similar vein to how Matt has done the self-inflicted immobilisation page: having a table of occurrences for when we see fans rooting for a particular robot, because it wasn't that regular. I also remember seeing on the Tornado website how the exact same clips of fans would be used in the show, so a paragraph on this (including a relevant quote) would be warranted too. I will admit that this essentially has nothing to do with the existing page, and maybe it even needs renaming (to Fans or something), but I still think that support was a big part of the Robot Wars canon if you like, in fact even fan interaction such as the Series 3 Heat M incident, the UK vs Germany reaction and the Series 7 Final could even be mentioned in this article. snowdog140 10:19, May 8, 2012 (UTC) I never got to see this article before it was deleted, so perhaps I shouldn't pass judgement. I think this article could do with a place here, because, as Charlie said, fan support plays a big element of Robot Wars, with some becoming particularly memorable or well-known, such as Team Typhoon's fanbase. If it didn't before, this could also include recurring banners, such as the "Burn Robot Burn" banner, or the 3, 2, 1 signs (with the 1 getting held sideways). And the audience have on occasion been used to decide a result to the fight. The winners of House Robot Rebellions were decided by the audience, and of course there were the times when Craig Charles said "IF YOU THINK STORM II WON MAKE SOME NOISE!!!", where the entire audience would subsequently back Storm II to win. But of course, this article would unquestionably need renaming. I refer to Team Typhoon's fanbase again. Are they fan''boys''? Certainly not. Fanbase would be the better name. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 10:49, May 8, 2012 (UTC) I agree with RA2 for the original reasons posted. It was hardly ever going to be a neutral page anyway. ManUCrazy (talk) 11:43, May 8, 2012 (UTC) A 'fanboy' is not the same as a 'fan'. All the stuff that Snowdog mentioned is about general fans, not fanboys in particular. Here is the opening paragraph from the page before it was deleted, to help define what the term means: A '''Fanboy', or Fangirl, is a person who adores a single robot, while considering most others to be inferior. They will often claim that the robot that beat their favourite was lucky, or, in serious conditions (i.e. close judges' decisions) "cheated". Most Fanboys choose popular, successful robots as their favourites: Razer, Hypno-Disc, Tornado and, in lesser numbers, Typhoon 2 and Storm 2.'' Maybe we could have a new page about fans in general, but I don't think that this page should be restored, as it was not a neutral article. Christophee (talk) 12:05, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :That does make a bit more sense Christophee, but would we create a page, for all fans, or for the Robot Wars Arena audience? ...and would we include a section about "Fanboys"? Datovidny (talk) 15:16, May 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, what do we think is relevant to the wiki? Is there a great deal we can say about general fans which would be relevant? I'm really not sure. Christophee (talk) 14:22, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :::If you ask me, I don't think we can have a general page about fans, without there being a bit of you know what going on. However, if we had a page on just the Robot Wars Audience, we could include things such as "they would chant phrases such as..." and "some would wave banners of..." etc. Alternatively, we could just add a section about it in the Robot Wars Arena page or something. Datovidny (talk) 15:34, May 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::I think that we need a page referring to the fanbase as a group, as we're not short of sites (Tectonic, RobotWars101, Robot Wars Forum etc.) that we could write about, but I think that sectioning out a selection of the fanbase isn't a great idea. Remember as well as to when a fan becomes a fanboy is subjective and so difficult to write a non-POV article about. Matt Talk to me 15:32, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :I think the creation of a new page is the best course of action, I haven't got the time for it this week so maybe leave it to one of the newer members to have a crack at? snowdog140 06:53, May 9, 2012 (UTC)